One Mocha Please
by Tiryn
Summary: So, working at a café, I know quite a few people. Especially the group that comes in once a week and just hang out. I know all of them and have memorized their orders, but seriously, do they all have to flirt with each other? So going to intervene... Sandra, get your hands off of the boys; NOW! (lots of pairings and quite a bit of humor :3)
1. A Little Group

Yep. Another story...

Imagination is dancing around me in glee right now -_- Oh, and inspiration too. They're on a conspiracy of sorts when it comes to me...

Don't own anything familiar; just my meddlesome woman :3 Who makes lovely coffee mixed with hot chocolate~

* * *

**_One Mocha Please_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_A Little Group_**

The bell above the diner door rang. I looked up and smiled, seeing my favorite small group come in. Well, they're not really small, but smaller than my usual groups that I serve.

At the front were the two best friends, Katsuya Jounouchi and Yuugi Mutou, followed by Anzu Mazaki, Ryo Bakura, Marik Ishtar, Duke Devlin, and Honda Otogi. Okay, so they were the biggest group. I might have exaggerated a little.

"Hello, how may we help you today?" Sandra, the other waitress that I worked with right now and absolutely hated, approached the group with her winning smile and bright cheery self. As fucking always.

Yuugi, of course, was the first to answer with a brilliant smile. "May we have the booth in the corner please? We have another group coming later." I grinned. Ah, so their Yamis were coming. Awesome! I love it when the entire group gets together.

Sandra nodded and skipped over to the table, gesturing to them and bringing out the notepad. "So, any drinks that any of you would like to start with?" Of course, I knew their drinks by heart. Jounouchi would have hot chocolate, Yuugi would have a pepsi, Anzu would have some flowery tea, Ryo and Marik would both get water, Duke would get coffee with three sugars and three cream, and Honda's would usually change. I think today was Thursday, so it would probably be coffee then water.

And of course, who was right?

I had half of the drinks done by the time Sandra sauntered her way over to the bar where I was currently working. I even labeled all of them with names so she couldn't screw them up. She probably would somehow... For some reason, Sandra hates me. She once dumped some ice cream on me. Since then, it's been on between us. I think it's because we both came from America, but who cares?

She hates me, and I will gladly return the favor.

They started chatting away over there while I gave Sandra the menus, not really paying attention to her as I started refilling some other guys coffee. He was already on his fourth cup. Must have a grueling day ahead of him. He laid down the correct yen, gave me a smile, and walked out the door with his coffee. I nodded and put the extra yen into the tip jar.

"Hey, Katherine, here's the orders for the corner table." I nodded, not trusting myself to say something stupid to Sandra, and sent it to the cook behind us.

**"So, Katherine, how has your dismal life been? Horrible, I hope." **I rolled my eyes. Did she have to speak to me today?

**"No better than yours, I'm guessing." **The usual. Of course it was. I think the manager hates me too, since he always pairs us together for shifts. **"May I ask why you grace me with your voice today, Sandra?" ** I looked over to see her smirking. Oh, that's not good. **"Whatever it is, no. I'm not going to let you get with any of those boys."** She then pouted.

**"Oh, why not?" **She started eyeing Jounouchi. I wanted to feel so sick. **"I'm pretty sure they are all single." **Sandra wrinkled her nose, eyes landing on Duke and Honda. I looked over to see Duke landing a kiss on Honda's cheek. I smiled; they were a pretty cute couple. **"Except for those two fags."**

"Shut your damn mouth." I said, slipping back into Japanese. She turned to me in surprise. "Speak one more ill word of any of them and I will personally make sure that my dogs have a feast." Her blue eyes glared at me. She opened her mouth to say something to me but then got called to one of her other tables.

**"I'm not done with you yet." **She hissed at me. I only glared at her as she walked away. I mumbled under my breath about how much of a damn bitch she was just because someone else found love.

"Well, that was interesting." I spun to see the Yamis had arrived. Seto Kaiba was smirking, so I had to guess that he was the one who spoke. "Guess that proves that you really did come from America." Atem stepped forward and smiled apologetically. I looked over his shoulder to see Malik and Bakura arguing about something or other.

"Were you the only one who actually understood our conversation?" I asked, giving Seto his plain dark coffee. Man was addicted to the damn stuff. He shrugged, but I knew it was true by how his smirk twitched into a smile for a second.

"Well, you guys are seated over there with the rest of the gang." I pointed over to the corner table. "Food will be over in a moment. Any drinks?" Of course, Bakura and Malik wanted alcohol, but I gave them sprite instead. Atem wanted water, so I gave him a tall glass of that. Seto nodded in thanks, dropping several dozen yen into the tip jar.

I giggled. Was I really the only one that pleased him here?

**"So who was tall, dark and handsome?" **Lo and behold, Sandra was back and ready for round two. She was staring at Seto with a creepy smile on her face.

**"Someone who is way out of your league and already taken." **She pouted. Was today 'annoy-Katherine' day? Because Sandra seemed to take special care in doing so.

**"That woman can't be as gorgeous and beautiful as me." **She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. I could see a couple of guys drooling out of the corner of my eye. I rolled them. When did her fan club get here?

* * *

"I'm serious, Jounouchi! Grandpa really needs help with the game shop and I can't be the only one around him all the time." Jounouchi sighed and nodded his consent. Yuugi's face lit up as he took another sip of his Pepsi. "Thank you! I'm so glad that you can help."

"Ya, well, I'll help when I can." He mumbled, secretly pleased that another smile graced his friends lips.

"Well, look at that; the pup is shy." Jounouchi growled at the voice. He didn't need to turn to see Seto standing there with a jackass smirk and his coffee. Probably his briefcase too, if the man was a creature of habit. And, as always, he was.

"I'm not a damn pup, moneybags." The blonde growled back, scooting over so the man could sit down. He wasn't that much of a jerk to leave the bastard standing while everyone else ate or drank. He glanced over to see the permanent smirk plastered on Seto's face. He growled again and faced forward, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Is everybody ready to order?" The entire turned to see the perky blonde from earlier standing before them with her notepad ready and a smile on her face. Jounouchi shivered. Were her eyes raping him?! It felt like it.

Everyone around the table ordered a burger, fries, and some type of ice cream treat. The only one who ordered anything different was Seto; he got a shake.

"I'll be right back." Her blonde hair bobbed in the ponytail as she walked over to their usual server, Katherine. Kat (her nickname) looked especially annoyed today.

"So, Priest, want to tell us what the conversation between the two hotties were?" Bakura leaned forward, an eager smile on his face. Seto only took a sip of his coffee, typing something on his computer.

"Something about feeding Sandra to the dogs if she said another rude word." Malik rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, we all got that. What was the other language?"

Seto smirked. He was enjoying hanging knowledge over their heads far too much. "You'll find out." Both the tomb raider and tomb keeper growled, wanting to know more.

"Aibou, how has everything been?" Atem asked Yuugi, who was watching the exchange with wide eyes. Yuugi turned to his former Yami and grinned, proceeding to tell him all the wonderful things that had happened in the past week since they all got together.

"And I'm telling you, _Sandra, _that there is something wrong with doing what you want." All of the table turned, once again, to see Kat glaring daggers at the blonde, who was glaring straight back at her. "You can't do something like that!"

"And why do you care so much?" It seemed like the diner all quieted down as some of the patrons caught onto the fact that there might be a cat fight going.

"One, that's part of the rules here and I don't feel like being fired because of your idiocy, and two, he doesn't like you! Why can't you see that?!"

"You don't know that, Katherine, you don't know anything!"

"Three," Katherine went on, ignoring the fuming blonde. "They are my friends. I'll be damned if I let you ruin their happiness, **harpy**!"

"**Call me that again!"**

Katherine grinned, a little glint of malicious enjoyment showing up. **"Let me spell it out for you; h - a - r - p - y. Harpy. Oh, and by the way, I'm pretty sure that more than half the diner can understand what we are saying, so it's useless to switch to English." **Sandra growled again.

"Here's the orders for the corner." Katherine glared at her. "Don't do it. You will regret it."

"What, is that concern for the better-looking me?"

Green eyes rolled. "The only type of concern I would ever give to you is the type that I would give to your boyfriend if you ever get one."

Katherine then turned, black hair with green tips swaying as she turned to the customer sitting at the bar, completely ignoring Sandra as if she was never there.

Sandra growled and turned, grabbing the two trays and giving it to the patrons of the corner. "Have a lovely day." She purred, personality totally switched now that she was in the presence of Jounouchi. They all grabbed their food, eyeing her warily. Jounouchi went to take a bite out of his hamburger when he noticed a little slip of paper in his fries. He opened it up to see digits scrawled across it with Sandra's name on it. "Call me, handsome."

Suddenly, the conversation they were having made sense to the blonde. He groaned and dropped his head onto the table, ignoring the laughing Honda on his other side.

"Are you okay, Jounouchi?" Ryou asked, concern in his eyes.

"I don' know..." He muttered, not seeing the possessiveness make its way onto Seto's face. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Atem did catch it. He smirked, an idea forming in his mind.

But he wanted to watch how this would go first. Besides, he wanted to enjoy his burgers and ice cream.

* * *

It was the end of the day. Thank the lord for that! Sandra had to leave after her shift and I got to work with one of the people who work there that I can stand; Yumi. Poor guy, having a girlish name.

"Have a good night, Yumi." I said, taking off my apron and skates. He waved shyly back, having been stationed behind the counter while I took the floor. The large group from earlier left some hours ago, wishing me luck with the rest of my week. Really, most of them were sweet.

Bakura and Malik were just hilarious, threatening to kill and/or rape me with their eyes. Of course, when I promised them the same thing, they paled and hid behind their lights.

I laughed at the thought, giving the night a better impression than five minutes ago.

As I opened the door to my apartment, I thought about what I wanted to do. Maybe go to the park, get some ice cream. I only had a few hours before I began my shift again.

I smirked as another thought came into my head. I so needed to get Jounouchi and Seto together before Sandra screws it up with them. No doubt she completely ignored me when I told her not to put her number into Jounouchi's fries. Damn bitch...

I can't believe I went to high school then college with her...

Oh well, can't do much. My bed looks too inviting to think anymore anyways.

* * *

_***coughs* Um, yeah, so another story :D I can't believe I'm doing this ^^U I have too many other stories to baby and nurture! Oh well, whatever...**_

_**So, I'm experimenting with starting a story in the middle of a situation, or in the middle of a character that already knows everyone. It might be strange, so this story and another (named House of Idiots that I'm going to post soon) are basically my experiments :3**_

_**Hope you all enjoy~! Please tell me what you think so I know what to improve upon :)**_


	2. Another Attempt

I'm glad I got positive reception to my newest story :3

So, I have this AWFUL part planned out and how our dear American diner waitress is going to get involved xP

Don't own anything familiar~

* * *

**_One Mocha Please  
_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Another Attempt_**

Another week. Another boring, fruitless week of serving the same people the same food, so whatever. But you know, I always look forward to when my favorite group of teenagers walk through the door.

You know what made it better? Sandra had been complaining and pouting the whole week, hoping that Jounouchi had actually called or texted her. It was hard not to laugh, but I somehow managed it.

Ryou was the first to walk in today, alone strangely enough. He gave me a small smile and sat in front of me at the bar. "Sprite, please."

"Sure." I gave him the glass and eyed him. He looked... sick. "Ryou, are you okay? You don't look okay." He looked at me, surprised, then chuckled and set the glass down.

"Nothing ever escapes you, Kat-chan." I smirked. He sighed and laid his head down on his arms. "Well, I think my sickness is getting worse by the day." He looked at me with sad light-brown eyes.

I leaned forward. Thankfully, we were the only ones in that day. Sandra's shift didn't start for a couple of hours. "Have you told the others?" He shook his head and ran a hand through his white hair. "Honey, you can't keep this from them. And what would you do when they find out? Especially Bakura..." A blush immediately painted his face. I fought off my grin because really, we were trying to keep this conversation serious.

But Ryou is too damn cute when he blushes.

"I don't know..." He muttered, looking so lost. I leaned over the counter and gave him a hug.

"Hey, if you need anything, just come to me okay?" He smiled and nodded. "Besides, you can't do this alone. They're all coming today, right?" He nodded again. "Great! Just let me get your sundae and I'll lead you to your regular booth."

"But I didn't order a sundae." I put on my best doe eyes.

"Yes you did, with lots of chocolate and whipped cream with two cherries on top." He laughed. I relaxed, seeing him so happy. The little group had wormed their way into my heart over the past year, and I'm so glad they did. It was like having kids or little brothers. "Now go on, I'll be there in a minute." He nodded and started humming, walking over to his spot in the booth. "Good boy, not arguing with me~!" I called out to him, making the treat and also bringing his forgotten sprite. "Now eat. You need a treat. Oh, by the way," I turned my back to him, an evil grin on my face. "It's karaoke night~!"

I cackled, hearing Ryou choke on his sprite and no doubt also laughing at the misery his friends were going to go through. I never made him go up on stage after the first time when he basically fainted from fright. I think Bakura has yet to forgive me for that one...

I turned and smiled as Yugi and Jou walked in next, talking animatedly about something or other. "Afternoon, boys." They both let out similar greetings to me and continued to sit with Ryou, who actually looked a lot better than he did when he dragged himself in. "Where's Duke and Honda?"

"Out on a date." Yuugi replied, knowing that he had no fear in telling me about their lives. I squealed; those two were the only ones dating so far within the group and were really adorable.

"So how ya been, Kat?" I shrugged, glad to talk with someone.

"One of my dogs, Tasha, ran away the other day, but she came home this morning, so that's good. Other than that, a pretty boring week." Another grin came onto my face. "Until you guys came, anyways. Any others?" Yuugi nodded and told me that Atemu, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Seto (I saw Jounouchi grimace at the name, but there was a weird twinkle in his eyes) were also coming.

I cackled and walked off, leaving poor Ryou to explain why I was cackling like a mad witch. And of course, who tried to escape? That's right, the half-American blonde did. Luckily, I caught the back of his uniform before he could escape out the front doors. "Ah ah ah, you're not allowed to skip out this time, pup." He growled at me and crossed his arms.

That was what the Yamis had walked in on; me holding Jounouchi by the collar and laughing maniacally.

"Oh, fuck no!" Bakura said, ready to dash out the door, but Atemu (bless his little Egyptian heart) grabbed him by the collar before he could escape. We plopped the little two escapees in their booth and they were promptly squished in by people.

As Bakura and Jounouchi glared at me, I brought out my notepad and played the little angel. "What would everyone like?"

* * *

Karaoke night was a disaster. I mean, it was the one night in a month we get to serve alcohol and watch drunk people sing their hearts out to the equally as drunk crowd. The only ones not drunk were my group.

Who was being served by Sandra... again.

And her flirting meter was all the way up. What. The. Fuck. I can't understand why she just won't stop going after Jounouchi. If she kept it up, I'm pretty sure that Seto would have her ass.

"Now _this _is a karaoke night." I smiled tightly at our manager, Arata, who was dressed in a dapper suit and looking completely at home in his little bar thing. He took another sip of his soda (he refuses alcohol, saying his wife would kill him if she found out he was trying to get back into drinking) and looked around, proud of the small establishment that he had. "How have you and Sandra been?"

I glared at him. He laughed. Of course he would; he enjoyed the fights the two of us had. He even loved watching us argue in English since he could understand us. I grumbled and went off to serve other customers, giving them alcohol or water or soda or whatever. If they touched me, I promptly smacked them and kicked them out the door.

No touchy touchy. These goodies are mine and mine alone.

I cackled quietly to myself at my crazy thoughts.

I really shouldn't be on my own, but I am. It's quite a catastrophe for the rest of the world.

"Sandra, table seven needs you!" Yumi called out, carrying trays over the rowdy crowd. I could see Sandra scoff, but did as she was told. Yumi did have seniority over us. He then turned to me and said, "You are now manning the corner table. Tell Sandra when she has he time."

"Thanks Yumi!" He nodded and went off, humming a little tune.

When I walked up to the table, Jounouchi basically fell over himself bowing before me. "Thank Kami you are here!"

I raised a brow and looked at the others, silently asking what the hell. "Sandra has been flirting with Jounouchi non-stop since she's been busting our table." Atemu said in amusement. His eyes slid over to a fuming Seto, who was glaring at the female blonde in question. I giggled and nodded.

"Alrighty then." I looked down at Jounouchi, who was hugging my legs. "Um, Jounouchi, as awesome as it is to be revered like an Egyptian goddess, would you please get off of me? I do have a job." He pouted and then stood up, acting like he was never on the floor like a groveling dog. That so did not help his image of being a pup. "Did you all get what you ordered?"

"Damn bitch wouldn't let us get alcohol!" Bakura yelled from his seat. Marik nodded in agreement from his seated position next to Malik.

"Do you want to be considered for karaoke?" That shut them up real quick. It was so easy to make these guys make a decision. "Good, then don't ask for alcohol. Anybody need anything?"

"Only your lovely ass over here." Malik said, looking me up and down.

I smiled and leaned forward. "Only if you weren't gay, sweetheart." That got the whole table laughing, including Malik.

"Seriously, where the hell did you come from? You are way too good for us." I flipped my hair dramatically.

"Dreams come true, don't they?" Another laugh. Maybe I should become a comedian.

...Nah, I'm not that awesome.

"Now guys, anything you need? Involving _food _or _drinks_?" Bakura scowled as I ruined his perfect moment. Some of them just wanted ice cream. "You are all addicted to the damn stuff." I said, smiling as I wrote it down. "So what was Sandra trying to do this time?"

Jounouchi groaned and head-desked the table. Yugi patted the puppy on the head, looking sorry for one of his best friends.

Ryou was the one to speak this time. "She came over, showed off what little breasts she had, and proceeded to ask Jou why he had not called or texted her yet." His eyes got a little twinkle of mirth as nearly everyone gaped at him for the bluntness of his reply. "He then said that he was already taken and then tried to get her out of his face for the next five minutes."

I scoffed then laughed. "I told her he was taken, but did she listen? Nooooo." Snickers went around the table. Jounouchi colored red, probably trying to ignore all of us poking fun at him. "Don't worry, pup, I'll try and get her off of your tail."

All I heard in reply was "I'm not a dog, dammit!"

"Woof woof, Jounouchi, just be glad I love you enough to help you." More laughing. Okay, so karaoke night wasn't so bad if they were here to entertain me.

* * *

"Sandra, why do you keep going after Jounouchi?" The blonde nearly dropped her platter in surprise. She then turned to see me leaning against the door. It was clean-up for us waitresses at the diner. We closed nearly an hour ago. Thankfully, we had tomorrow off. More time looking for a suitable job!

"Because he's hot, my age, and he's free."

"Alright, horn-dog, what happens when his significant other comes looking for your ass because you couldn't keep your hands and breasts to yourself?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. Oh damn, hope she didn't see through my lie.

"Is he a fag too?"

That shiner on her right eye was definitely going to hurt tomorrow. And so was my job application. I'm so fired.

* * *

**_And that was the newest installment to 'One Mocha Please' :D Hope you all enjoyed it :3  
_**

**_Review(s):_**

**_naynaynay: Thank you :3 Hope you also enjoyed this chapter :D_**

**_Thank you to naynaynay and catgirld86 for alerting/favoriting/following this story :3_**

**_Review and tell me what I can improve upon :D_**


End file.
